Tucking in a Washburn
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: A brief look of what might have been. With Zoe on the rock with Mal doing a job, it is up to Wash to tuck in their toddler. When a bedtime story is requested, Wash retells a classic story in his own way.


Disclaimer: I don't own. Tis my first Firefly fic and is 4:30 in the morning. Insomnia is lovely…

XXXXX

Small fingers enclosed around his thumb and large brown eyes, her mother's eyes, looked up into his pale face. Her mouth formed a small pout around her thumb that she had shoved into her mouth. He fumbled placing the soft brown hair into its pigtail just as he saw Inara fix it twenty times before.

"No bed." She told him as if it were the simplest concept in the world. "Mamma tuck me in."

"Mamma is workin' on the rock with Uncle Mal, Eden. Will you let your dear old Pa tuck you in?" He questioned as he stood up from the seat, being careful not to bump anything and take Serenity off of autopilot. The little arms wrapped around his neck in a gentle embrace and tiny fingers seized handfuls of the Hawaiian shirt. He felt her nuzzle into the crook of his neck as if to say yes and with a smile he made the trek out of the cockpit and down into the quarters where he, his baby and his baby's mother slept.

Nearly tripping on a toy, he set the little girl on the bed. Eden crawled up to the pillows then snuggled under the covers with the aid of Daddy. He tucked the covers snugly around her small form before reaching for something then joining her, laying on his side above the blankets.

"Alrighty then, Eden, what story would you like to hear Pa tell you tonight?" He wondered and got an answer of 'Sleeping Beauty'. Eden's father gave her a lopsided grin then reaching for something else on the floor began the story.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a King and Queen. They were very kind an' all their subjects loved them an' they were very happy." He held up a brontosaurus and a stegosaurus, made them kiss and said in different voices, "'Oh my king, I love you.' 'Ah, my queen, behold the subjects of This Land live in happiness and thriving-ness. Yes, This Land has everything.' But," he narrated in his normal voice, "There was something missing. 'My king, there is something missing in our lives.' They didn't have a child. They really really wanted one and believe you me they tried but they still didn't have any kids. 'It's because I'm a bronto. Isn't it?' 'No it's because I hate your mother!' But one day they were blessed with a beautiful princess," He grabbed another dinosaur and held it up before continuing, "And they named her Rosebud. 'Well, what did you expect with a king that calls his country 'This Land'?"

The little girl giggled and snuggled closer to the pillow. Her father continued describing the party the king and queen had planned for the baby princess with a few additives by his dinos. "But suddenly, an evil fairy entered in a cloud of smoke." He grabbed a raptor and made an exploding sound and continued in a crackly voice, "'What a lovely party, King and Queen!' she said in a crackily voice as she meandered through the long tables until she got to the cradle where the princess slept. 'And why wasn't I invited to the feast?' she asked the assembly. The king stood up and informed her, 'Because you smell!!' The evil fairy was offended by this and then said for all to hear, 'Note this! You're princess will indeed grow in grace and beauty-'" Wash held up a random dino and had it say, " 'See? And you thought she was mad.' The evil fairy turned to the outspoken one and said, 'I'll show you mad!'" He then smacked the two dinosaurs together, imitating a fight. Wash was so into his story he was oblivious to the fact that Eden had fallen asleep. " 'Heed this!' the evil fairy cackled, 'You're princess will grow in grace and beauty…but on her sixteenth birthday, she'll prick her finger on a spindle…and die.' 'Ha! Joke's on you. She doesn't have fingers!!'"

"And what happens next, Dad?" A new voice questioned from the entrance of the room. Wash looked up and there she was…Zoë, dirtied by sweat and dirt but still so beautiful and strong.

"They live happily ever after, of course, Mom." He answered and walked to her, greeting her with a kiss. "How was the delivery, Lamby Toes?"

"With out complications." She replied quietly, resting her forehead against his.

"My favorite kind." Wash answered as Zoë walked towards the bed where their daughter slept. She held up a dinosaur with _the _look expertly painted on her face. It was an expression she had mastered long before motherhood.

"I tucked her in for you." Wash explained sheepishly, trying to explain the presence of his dinos.

"Oh really? When I came down she was already asleep and you were going on about a banquet."

"It's the story of Sleeping Beauty." Wash told her with mock seriousness as he took her into his arms, "There has to be a banquet." He paused and kissed his wife on the lips before continuing and breaking between each word with a kiss. "And a curse. And a handsome prince. And a kiss to break the spell."

"You do make tuck in time unique." Zoë admitted.

"Should I tuck you in…" Wash wondered with a wicked look in his eyes that flicked back and forth from her face to her endowments. What he proposed was not as easy as it was before with the baby in their bunk but Serenity's extra shuttle suited them fine if they made sure to lock the doors.

Mrs. Washburn laughed and leaned into him, whispering in his ear so that her hot breath tickled the tiny hairs within. "Yes and leave the dinosaurs…"

End


End file.
